nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rules page
Here's some ideas for a rules page that would go alongside the Manual of Style and NPOV pages, to give new users a better idea of the rules around here. Please add your suggestions or input. Once it's in good shape, we'll create it as an official page and link it up to the main page and to the new user message. --TEACUP54 07:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm revising this a bit. If no one has changes to suggest, I will soon make a version of this official. --TEACUP54 11:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, if there are no objections, I'm going to make an official rules page using this content. --TEACUP54 05:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, although that might be better in an expanded manual of style. --TEACUP54 23:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- This is a work in progress: What should be on this wiki This wiki contains official information about Sanjay and Craig, including both in-universe and behind-the scenes information. In the main namespace, users should only post information from the show itself and from official sources such as the show's cast and crew, Nickelodeon. When adding any information that is not obvious from the show itself, please provide a citation in the form of a link to a reliable source of information. For details on how pages should be formatted, see the Manual of Style. What should not be on this wiki Fan fiction and fan art Do not post fan fiction or fan art on main namespace pages. (The "main namespace" means the regular wiki pages, not including user pages, blogs, etc.) This wiki is meant to be a resource of official information about the show, and fan-made information would confuse matters. Speculation Generally, speculation is not allowed on the main pages of this wiki. There are a few places where we've made exceptions, but only for cases where the show has clearly set up a mystery and provided clues from which logical conclusions can be drawn. For the most part though, speculation is not appropriate, so don't add it. Opinion :Main article: Project:Neutral Point of View This wiki should be written from a neutral point of view. That means it should include facts, not personal opinions. For example, please do not write statements about what "some fans think" on articles. Where you can post unofficial content You are allowed to post things like fan art, opinion, and speculation on your own user profile page, on your user blog, or in the Watercooler forum. Keep in mind that we are trying to keep this wiki PG-rated, like the show is. So any content that includes excessive adult language or explicit/offensive materials may be deleted by the wiki's admins, and, in particularly bad cases, uploading such material may result in the user being blocked. There are many websites better suited for posting your fan creations, such as Tumblr, where you can submit fan art to Sanjay and Craig's fan art blog. User pages Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. You may delete things from your own user talk page, although you should only do so to archive your talk page if it's too big, or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. As always, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button. Dealing with vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then add the template to their talk page along with the message describing what they did. If is already on their page, add instead, and so on. Remember, the vandal templates are only for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead, without the vandal template. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. What happens if I break the rules? Only admins can block users. Usually, users are only blocked for vandalism. If an account is used only for vandalism, or if the vandalism is persistent or ongoing, they might get blocked immediately. Users who are not vandals but who break the rules repeatedly and refuse to listen to warnings will get several chances. If they continue to break the rules, they may be blocked for a short time. If they return after being blocked and continue to break the rules, they will be banned for successively longer periods or (eventually) permanently.